La Oscuridad Que Vive En Mi
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: Pili, Luzem, Khya Black, mer1, Angelmt, Karuluvjessrory, lo actualizé desp. de tanto tiempo! Sorry, no me acordaba q lo tenía inconcluso! “Vengaré mi propia muerte y mataré a Sakura Kinomoto”... “¿Lograré superar la sangre en mis manos?”
1. Mi Maldición

Bla,bla,bla-

"_Pensamiento"_

'Recuerdo'

----Cambio de Escena----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Producciones Helen Sakura Li presenta:

"_La Oscuridad Que Vive En Mi"_

DEDICADO EN LA MEMORIA DE: Presentación "Chenta" Gutierrez.

_Capt. I: "Mi maldición"_

Esta es la historia de una pequeña niña que poco a poco fue descubriendo algo oscuro que en ella se encerraba, solo pudiendo ser liberado con una fuerza pura. La oscuridad fue hizo acto de presencia después de doce años de felicidad, así llevando tristeza a ese corazoncito encerrado en su pecho, tan frágil y de cristal

--- --- La Familia Kinomoto --- ---

Era un bosque precioso, en la época primaveral, y así con todas sus flores más bellas, exhibiéndose con arrogancia y mucha belleza alrededor. Alguien desde la distancia corría, como si fuera un maratón de alegría. La felicidad se notaba en ella. Solo una pequeña niña. De tres años se veía. A su casa corría. -¡Sakura¿Donde rayos estabas?-

-Fui a coded- dijo la inocente.

-Sabes que te podrías perder hermanita- dijo el niño, clavándole sus dos negros ojos.

-¡Hemano, yo me cuido!-

-Si aja¿que niña de tres añitos no se sabe cuidar?- el sarcasmo no es captado por la niña.

-Yo no tengo tes, yo tengo asi- dijo ella, alzando tres deditos.. --' a el solo le bajo una gotita por la cabeza...

-¡Nadeisco!-

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Papá- le dijo ella y él la miró asustado por aquel grito -Vamos- fue apresurado, tomó en sus brazos a su hermanito y corrió con desespero... Y vio a su madre siendo cargada por su padre... -¿Que pasó?-

-No sé, se desmayó-

-- ---- Tres meses después -- -- --

-Prométeme… que... cuida-ras.. a tu hermana.. prome--

-Te lo prometo, mami, la cuidare mucho-

-No llores, no quiero verte llorar-

-Pero.. - dijo, y entonces limpió sus lágrimas. Con tan solo diez años, perdería a su madre -No.. ¡no hables de ese modo, porque debes quedarte aquí con nosotros, no te iras!- Dijo con tono decidido. Ella solo sonrió con tristeza. Entonces corrió, llevándose a su hermana con el. Antes que a él, su madre le había dado a la pequeña un beso y le pronunció las últimas palabras que serían aquellas que resonarían en los oídos de la nena, por todo lo que quedaba de su vida:

-No se si recordaras esto o lo entiendas, pero que quiero lo que si quiero que recuerdes es que debes seguir alegre y fuerte... fuerte y feliz.. así lograras seguir adelante mi Sakura...- La niña no entendió por supuesto y su hermano procuró hablar bajo para que ella no escuchase...

-Nadeisco...-

-No digas nada.. solo.. qui-ero me prometas una última cosa... - Fujitaka, su esposo, la veía con ojos de tristeza y aguados al verla así -Promete que no lloraras... no.. no quiero verte asi, quiero que seas feliz-dijo ella ya llorando-por ellos y por mi...- Nadeisco tomó aire para poder continuar con valentía –No… no le cuentes a Sakura nada hasta que llegue el momento, no quiero que viva toda su vida preocupada.. ¿me lo prometerás Fujitaka?-

-Lo que me pides es tan imposible como dejar de amarte..-

-Por favor... es mi ultima voluntad...- Dijo, sabiendo a lo que él se refería..

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de aquel hombre. La limpió y dijo -Esta será la ultima lágrima que derramaré, mi Nadeisco.. haré lo que me pides.. solo porque quiero que seas feliz.. y yo seguiré adelante por ti.. y por ellos, como has dicho-

-Te amo, Fujitaka- Las siete y veintisiete de la noche. A las nueve, Nadeisco había fallecido.

-- -- --10 años después -- -- --

Había un río, tan bello como el amanecer. Con peces de todos los colores a lo lejano y tan cristalino, que desde aquella roca en donde ella siempre se sentaba, se podían ver los lejanos peces que nadaban. Esa era una tarde como cualquiera, se aburrió un poco, y decidió nadar. Todos los días era casi lo mismo. Con solo doce años era una niña muy bella. Con tonos delicados, y expresión ingenua. Poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, si los ojos son la expresión del alma, pues ella era un ángel terrenal. Un cabello café, que a pesar de que no era muy usado, lo llevaba con orgullo muy corto. Dos mechones adelante y dos motonetas por atrás. Se lo soltó para poder bañarse, se quitó el vestido, el cual era sencillo, y quedó en interiores. Y así se baño.

-- -- -- Días después -- -- --

Era el día 18 de sus orgullosos doce años. Lavaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Restregaba la ropa en un cubo de agua, y después la ponía en un cordel, al sacudirlas una ráfaga de rocío caía de ellas. Era hermosa hasta cuando hacia un quehacer.

-Monstruo...-

-¿Eh?- entonces vio a su hermano todo sucio por el trabajo y... -¬¬... ¿porque insistes en decirme monstruo¡Te he dicho que no lo soy!-

-¿Porque gritas tan fuerte? Solo los MONSTRUOS gritan así- la hermana se enfureció y apretó el puño, pero decidida a actuar con indiferencia lo ignoró completamente, siguiendo con lo que hacia. Touya sonrió.

Touya era su hermano mayor de 19 años que trabajaba junto a su padre. Yukito era su mejor amigo... el amor de Sakura. El era una total dulzura y Sakura tenía razón al fijarse en él, pues era una persona muy bella. Entonces Touya se dio cuenta de algo, parándose en seco, había tratado de sacar de su mente aquello, pero se dio cuenta que ya después de hoy, todos los días de su vida lo recordaría _"Hoy... hoy es el día dieciocho después de su cumpleaños"_

-¡Padre!- Se acercó a él y le dijo -Hoy.. hoy es..-

-Lo sé… no he dejado ni un segundo de pensar en ello-

-¿Y como puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

-No puedo hacer nada… ella... se dará cuenta pronto..- Touya abrió los ojos ampliamente, y después miró a su hermana, mientras el agua corrió como lluvia de nuevo, mientras ella lograba tender aquella sábana.

Entonces, cuando se iba a cambiar con ropa más seca miró su mano y observó algo parecido a una corriente corriendo por dentro de piel -¿Que..- y entonces un dolor punzante apoderó esa misma mano, en el lugar donde se encontraba una pulsera, la cual su madre le había regalado. Agarró su muñeca izquierda, dolorosamente cayendo en el piso -¡Sakura!- fue Touya a socorrerla pero al tocarla siquiera, fue como si una carga eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo, llevándolo al desmayo inminente. Sakura fue a socorrerlo... pero...

-¡No!... déjalo… estará bien-

-Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Tengo... tengo que contarte algo, hija-

-¿Qué pasa padre¿Qué es lo que pasa, qué le sucede a mi hermano?-

Ya en la casa, con Touya recuperado.

-Hubo una vez, hace más de 160 años, una hermosa mujer llamada Keiko. Ella amaba secretamente a un hombre: Susuke; pero una amiga de Keiko, Ai, empezó a querelo tambien. Y así se formó el triángulo de amor de Susuke y su amada Ai contra la entrometida, pero enamorada Keiko. Poco a poco, Susuke y Ai fueron enamorándose más. Hasta que un día Susuke le pidió compromiso a los padres de Ai. Al enterarse Keiko de esto, lloró amargamente y vivió en la depresión y oscuridad por largo tiempo, jurando vengarse de Ai. Solo que la última fue inocente al no haberse enterado nunca del amor que sentía Keiko...

...Un día mientras Ai iba caminado hacia su casa Keiko la acusó de traicionera. Ai no sabía de que ella hablaba y Keiko pensó en cuán falsa era al comportarse así, y el odio incrementó. Caminó con desprecio hacia ella, tomó su mano y... en ese instante Ai sintió como si una corriente horrible cruzara por su cuerpo, cayendo en el piso. Ella le preguntó a Keiko que era aquello que había sentido, y ésta le dijo:

...'Desde ahora esta será tu maldición, no podrás tocar a ningún ser vivo sin herirlo, después de tu primera víctima poco a poco tu fuerza se incrementara y habrá un día en que esa oscuridad será tan poderosa, que si alguien te llegase a tocar, morirías en el momento. Te consumirá, poco a poco, sin dejar paso a la felicidad, y serás miserable tú y todas tus generaciones'...

...Sin dejar de dolerle, Ai preguntaba '¿por que?'...

...'Porque robaste mi amor, y mi vida. Yo lo vi primero, tu viniste y me lo quitaste ¡Me traicionaste!'...

...Ai estaba sorprendida 'Yo no sabia que...'...

...Susuke llegó en ese momento y al tocar a Ai, se desmayo, pero para que contar más, cuando regresó a estar consciente, negó totalmente a Ai y exigió que el compromiso se revocara. No se atrevió a contarle a nadie acerca de lo que llevaba Ai en si misma, pues no quería que la matasen, en el fondo aún el amor se encontraba... al final, Keiko logró su cometido. Pero nunca Susuke quiso su amor, pues también le temía a Keiko ahora. Después de un tiempo, el desapareció sin rastro...

...La familia de Ai buscó en todos los lugares una forma de curar a su hija, pero una mujer extraña fue la única que pudo ayudar en algo:

'Esta es la maldicion de la oscuridad, poco a poco su propia soledad y oscuridad se la comerá viva, sanando con su primera víctima el dolor, y poco a poco muriendo... a no ser que...' dijo la vieja buscando algo, volvió y... 'Ésta pulsera la protegerá, así su maldición será más llevadera y podrá ser revocada con el beso de un amor verdadero, pero solo se detendrá hasta que nazca la siguiente generación, y su oscuridad comenzará desde los doce años y 18 días exactamente, eso es lo único que se sobre esto' Y así ha sucedido por generación en generación y nunca se ha encontrado la manera de lograr que la maldición desaparezca completamente-

-Esa es la historia de la familia de nuestra madre, tu ahora llevas esa... maldición- los ojos de Sakura empezaron a aguarse ¿una maldición? Todavía no entendía muy bien en que consistía. Volvió a tocar su pulsera...

-Si tocas a alguien, esa persona quedara paralizado o inconsciente y según cuanto tiempo lo hagas, podrías... hasta.. ma...- suspiró -...tarlo...- Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, después de que su hermano respondiera su duda, pensó un momento y dos palabras le llegaron a la mente. Se fue apresurada de ahí -¡Sa--

-Déjala... regresara como lo hace todos los dias..- Touya no quedó muy convencido o mejor dicho, satisfecho con ese comentario.

-Muchas mujeres en la familia de mi madre han muerto por esta maldición, como su tia Nisao.. yo.. no quiero que Sakura acabe así... pero yo se que a ti te preocupa también… no lo voy a hacer peor..-

-No sabes cuanto...-

-¿Uh?-dijo mirándolo un momento, mientras el veía el vacío -Seguire con mis asuntos-

-- -- -- Después en el río -- -- --

'El río' Fueron esas dos palabras pensadas por ella. Que mejor lugar para llorar desconsoladamente, tranquilamente, sin interrupciones y sin nadie que te diga que pares. Aquella roca en donde solía sentarse, ahora, en esos momentos, fue su rodilla para llorar. Se recostó en ella, sentada en la verde hierba, mientras lloraba sin consolación y sin algún 'stop'.

¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo!

"_¡Si toco a alguien...¡¡Hasta podria matarlo!..."_ lloró mas fuerte _"¡Nunca voy a poder ser normal! Ni.. ni me podré casar ¡Sería como un monstruo! Mi hermano tiene razón.. Yo soy un monstruo, creado por el horrible odio de una persona vengativa..." _Dijo, mirando la hierba brillar, tristemente _"Nunca se van a enamorar de mi"_ miró un momento el río _"Todos me tendrán miedo... ¿quién querrá a un monstruo?" _cerró los ojos fuerte, como si cuando los abriera de nuevo, todo habría sido un mal sueño _"¿Porque tenía que suceder?"_ Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mojada por las demás _"Estaré sola... siempre conmigo..."_ Abrió los ojos de nuevo "_¡Lo Odio¡¡Lo Odio!"_

Era una tarde como las demás, los peces seguían lejanos, la roca seguía en su lugar, y Sakura estaba llorando. No todo era igual. Enojada con el dolor. Se quitó el vestido sencillo aquel y como casi todos los días, se quedo en interiores. Pero ese día decidió bañarse como Dios la trajo al mundo. Solo una pulsera de oro puro con objetos que le colgaban, la adornaba. Solo en los días calurosos, se bañaba de esa manera, ya que por ese lugar, nunca pasaba nadie, ella siempre llegaba a la misma hora a su casa y así no se preocupaban. Pero este además de caluroso, era horriblemente... especial... Soltó sus motonetas y ¡a nadar! Para alejar las penas..

El agua estaba deliciosa, y la misma agua disfrutaba tener tanta belleza en ella. Nadaba con destreza y suavidad, con estilo y sencillez total.

Él era un muchacho muy apuesto de doce años. En su primer día en aquel lugar, le hicieron su primer encargo. Siguió las instrucciones, la dirección, y todo aquello hasta que llegó ver agua. Se acercó y estaba casi en la orilla.. cuando la hermosa muchacha que estaba allí se viró, el se dio cuenta de la 'situación', Sakura se tapó y gracias a las burbujas que estaban al lado, no se pudo ver mucho...

-¡AAAh!- Inmediatamente el viró para atrás y muy apenado, todo rojo, dijo -¡Perdón¡Discúlpeme¡Lo siento mucho¡De verdad no vi nada!.. yo...- termino de decir, interrumpido, mientras el color le subía hasta la coronilla -¿Que hace usted aquí!- dijo ella gritando, y nadando a la orilla -Yo... yo solo vine porque su padre me dijo que la recogiera.. supongo que es la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto..- Sakura tenía las mejillas por arder¡que situación aquella! -Es-esta bien ¡y no vaya a virar!-

-¡No, claro que no¡No fue a propósito¡No lo sabía!..¡Yo... - dijo él apretando el puño y mirando al piso ¡Que vergüenza! Sakura se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo como vio que se quedó ahí.. -¿Me va a esperar?- este comentario de ella, no ayudo en nada a la vergüenza del chico, que se ruborizó echando humo -Me-me dijeron que la recogiera… y… eso debe ser porque no quiere su padre.. que vaya sola-

-Yo siempre voy sola- dijo ella, con tristeza en su voz, no por lo acababa de decir, sino por las palabras de antes de su hermano y su padre. -Ya... ya puede voltear-

Avergonzadamente, timidamente.. volteó diciendo seriamente -Soy Syaoran Li ¿usted co-como se llama?- Syaoran Li, contaba con una belleza discreta. Sus ojos complementaban su cabello, los dos siendo cafés. Su mirada expresaba seriedad y talvez... soledad... ¿o tristeza?..

-Sakura Kinomoto-

-Si... ya me acuerdo- Ella empezó a caminar y el atrasado, la siguió también.

-¿Y usted quien es?-Le pregunto cuando ya iban a mitad de camino

-El rival de tu hermano, y por lo tanto tu-yo también-

Sakura lo miró extrañada

-Quiero advertirte que, que sean los hijos del propietario no me importa en nada. No soy un cualquiera-dijo amenazador-voy a demostrarles, que puedo ser mejor que los dos juntos. Y no me interesa amistad de ningún tipo con ustedes. TÚ- hizo una pausa-debes ser igual que tu hermano- Hubo un silencio de diez segundos.

-Entiendo- dijo ella con tristeza den nuevo, pensando que se debería a su problema, de seguro lo sabía. El la miró de reojo, mientras ella observaba el suelo. Por un momento, pensó que se había equivocado _"¿En que pienso? Ella se esta haciendo la débil"_

Entonces recordó algo _"-Pobre muchacha... tan joven- Syaoran la miró -¿Que le pasó?- y dijo otra -Tiene.. una maldicion en ella-"_

-Me han dicho que te echaron una maldición. ¿Es cierto? Ni me dijeron de que se trataba-

-¿Eh?- _"El no sabia"..._

--------- Dos días después -----------

**  
P.G.V. de Sakura**

-El es Syaoran Li. Trabajará desde hoy con nosotros, espero que lo reciban muy bien-

Fue lo único que me dijo mi padre cuando llegamos y en ese momento. A solas fue cuando me habló.

'El padre de Syaoran era mi mejor amigo. Murió de la misma enfermedad que tu madre, así como en la misma época'

Pensé que debió ser devastador perder a dos personas tan importantes al mismo tiempo, en mi cara notó la tristeza

-Y ahora su familia murió... asesinada... hace un mes-

Que palabras mas horribles, ante ellas quede paralizada.

-Ha vivido con una tía desde entonces, pero la he convencido de que lo traiga con nosotros-

El debe estar sufriendo horriblemente por eso, quisiera poder ayudarlo de alguna manera. Pero con este problema que tengo ahora... creo que ni querrá acercarse a mi... pero tengo que apoyarlo.. por eso fue que dijo esas palabras tan serias.. debe .. debe sentirse muy solo... igual que yo...

**END PGV**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día como cualquiera... excepto por el nuevo inquilino, la 'nueva' maldición, y que el beso a su padre de todos los días, matutino, era una rutina que no se volvería a repetir. Sakura estaba preparándose para cocinar la cena, cuando... -¿Podrías ir a buscarme el libro ese que querías que yo leyera…? Estoy en mi descanso…- Dijo Touya.

-Esta bien -se quedo pensando-Esta... esta... ¡ah, ya se! Lo puse en el 'depósito'- El 'depósito' era una cosa de madera que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Yukito y ahora de Syaoran también, la cual estaba muy cerca. Allí se guardaban cosas viejas, libros, y demás.

-Y que esperas... ve a buscarlo-

-¿Y por que YO?-

-Estoy...muy... cansado... ¡aaaah!...- dijo estirándose...

-No seas bufón...- y fue en su busca. Cuando estuvo allí, se encontró a Yukito -¡Yukito!-

-Hola, pequeña Sakura... ¿adonde te diriges?-

-Voy a buscar un libro para mi hermano-

-Te acompaño entonces, y te ayudo a buscarlo- Yukito la persuadió hasta que logró convencerla de que él la acompañaría -Tú busca por allí, yo buscaré por allá… sino te acuerdas donde lo pusiste-

-Je,je... es que.. estaba un poco distraída-

Después de un minuto de búsqueda -Mira.. que extraño libro- dijo Yuki..

-Eh..- fue, tomándolo, y todavía Yukito sin haberlo soltado, el libro, que era de una cubierta con una luna fosforescente y al parecer de cerradura para llave... empezó a brillar -¡Ah!- los dos lo soltaron y algo extraño sucedía con Yukito...

-- -- -- Un mesAntes -- -- --

-¿Que es esto?... ¡Es hermoso!- Una niña de trece o doce años aproximadamente, había mirado hacia el bosque, sintiendo curiosidad se adentro en él, observando una cueva que allí se encontraba. Había una roca cerrándola, pero una pequeña abertura dejaba picada a la curiosidad. Y por allí entró, viendo un objeto redondo y brillante en su final. Fue y lo observó, y así dijo aquellas palabras. Entonces lo tomó en sus manos provocando que en ese momento el cristal redondo se rompiera repentinamente en mil pedazos, liberando de el un humo negro, haciendo que la niña lo respirara directamente y como magnéticamente el humo entró por su vía respiratoria. Se desmayó y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estos se vieron por un segundo completamente rojos. Pestañeó de nuevo, pero ya no era la misma de antes... ¿Pondrá ella en peligro, a la pequeña Sakura?...

* * *

PD¡¡Reviews pliz! No saben lo bn q me hacen sntir!

Bueno¿quien habrá asesinado a la familia de Li?-¿Se logrará llevar Syaoran con Sakura?-¿Si pasa... como será?-¿Dónde están Tomoyo, Mei.. etc?- ¿que es ese humo que forzosamente respiro la niña?-¿será malo?-¿Hará daño a nuestra Sakurita? Muchas respuestas en el próximo capt. de "Mi Maldición" denominado "Dos Verdades y Una Voz"

**Avances:** Pues sabremos como fue asesinada la familia de Syaoran, como se enamoró Fujitaka de Nadeisco (¿se escribe así?), mas sobre la niña... y asustaremos un poco a Sakura... y talvezpues sabremos mas del pasado de Syaoran.. ¡Solo con sus reviews!

Con cariño:

-Helen Sakura Li-

¡SAKURITA!


	2. Dos Historias y Una Voz

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A PILI, LUZEM, KHYA BLACK, MER1, ANGELMT Y KARULUVJESSRORY POR HABER DEJADO SUS REVIEWS HACE TANTO CUANDO HABIA COMENZADO LA HISTORIA… LA CONTINUACIÓN ESTA DEDICADA A USTEDES!

-Bla,bla,bla-

"_Pensamiento"_

'Recuerdo'

----Cambio de Escena----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Producciones Helen Sakura Li Presenta:

"_La Oscuridad Que Vive En Mi"_

DEDICADO EN LA MEMORIA DE: Presentación "Chenta" Gutierrez.

_Capt. II: "Dos Historias y Una Voz"_

-Buenas Noches - una niña había aparecido en la puerta de la casa -Buenas Noches¿estás perdida?- dijo el hombre, agachándose y sonriendo, ella le correspondió y en un instante el hombre voló por los aires, llegando a la pared de atrás, inconsciente.

Era un recibidor modesto, unos muebles rústicos, cuatro paredes, la lateral izquierda, tenia una puerta que llevaba al comedor. Donde se encontraban las cuatro hermanas y el 'pequeño', esperando al hombre que había abierto la puerta, su nombre era Wei, y era un amigo fiel a la familia Li. Al oír aquel barrullo, todos se apresuraron hacia allá, pero el 'hombrecito' y la madre de familia, fueron los que se pusieron delante de las muchachas. -¡Quien diablos eres?-

-Wei- dijo el muchacho corriendo hacia el hombre. Pero al fijar de nuevo su mirada en su madre el horror llegó a sus ojos -No me desafíes- dijo e hizo un movimiento con las manos aquella niña y la cabeza de la madre traqueó, cayendo sin vida al suelo... -¡Madre!-

-¡No madre!- las muchachas gritaban, lloraban y se abrazaron al instante de ver a su madre allí y corrieron por órdenes de su hermana Fanren, la cual se quedó para buscar a su hermano... Corrió hacia él, para llevárselo, pero… el niño pudo ver como los ojos de su hermana se habrían desmesuradamente, lentamenete, mientras caía, para parar en su regazo -¡Fanren¡Noo!- volvió a ver donde estaba la causante, pero ya no estaba, sintió la sangre en sus manos.. -Quedate aquí, volveré. Sé fuerte por favor... por favor Fanren...- Se levantó, dificultosamente. Fue hacia la puerta donde antes habían estado sus hermanas.. Cuando la cruzó su corazón se detuvo un momento: unos hombres rodeaban a sus hermanas. Sus piernas fueron detenidas desde su cuello por un filo puntiagudo y mortal. Lo empujaron -¡Quedate allí o te mato!- estaba indefenso… si lo mataban a él ¿quien protegería a sus hermanas? El hombre sostuvo su espada fría en el pequeño cuello del muchacho. Entonces uno de los hombres, que ahora tenían agarradas por atrás y apuntando al cuello con sus espadas a sus hermanas, se acercó a el, y colocó el arma en su cabeza -¡Déjenlas y podrán hacer todo lo que quieran conmigo!-

-¿Y para que te queremos a ti?- el hombre miró a las hermanas, señaló a la del medio... y le dijo -¡Tú! Ve con tu hermano- y el hombre que la agarraba la dejó ir, y al muchacho lo dejaron agacharse para abrazarla. Ella lo tenía en su pecho -¿Estas bien?- le dijo él... entonces miró arriba y vió como la sangre corría de los labios de su querida hermana, se quedó sin palabras paralizado, y también pudo observar como la parte de arriba de su pecho se desprendía del líquido rojo que se encontraba en el, brotando como catarata y a la vez como su respiración se hacia dificultosamente dolorosa -¡Desgraciados!- y miró preocupado a su otras dos hermanas... -¡Syaoran!-

-¡NOOO!-

-- -- -- Un mes después -- -- --

-¿Porque me dejaron vivir?- estaba acostado en su cama, por el momento solo. Viró su cabeza a un lado -Preferiría estar muerto... a tener que sufrir por ellas... por todas ellas... por Wei... por todo lo que perdí... yo...-

_"Todas las noches me pregunto lo mismo... ¿por qué me dejaron vivir?... ¿por qué nosotros?... y esa niña... esa niña... No lo entiendo" _trató de detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde, esa gota y otras más escapaban de sus ojos.. "_Necesito la respuesta… pero aunque las tenga... nunca escucharé a mi madre de nuevo, no podré oler el olor a perfume de mis hermanas, no podré verlas de nuevo, ni a nadie de mi querida famlia" _un rostro le vino a la mente_ "ni a Fanren... todavía… todavía siento su sangre en mis manos... ¡no puedo olvidar su rostro!... lo único que quiero es morir... pero... no soy un mísero cobarde..."_

-- -- -- Casa Kinomoto -- -- --

_"¿Me quedaré sola toda mi vida..?"_ un recuerdo le vino a la mente..

_'- ...podrá se revocado con un beso de amor verdadero..-'  
_  
... eso fue lo que su padre había dicho _"Un beso de amor verdadero"_ pensó _"Pero... ¿quién se acercaría a mi?... cualquiera sabría esa respuesta... ¡un momento!..."_ Abrió los ojos como platos... _"Mi Papá"_

-- -- -- Al otro día -- -- --

Era una casa normal, ni elegante, ni pordiosera. De dos pisos, abajo está el recibidor y la cocina (una muy pequeña), y arriba estaban dos cuartos, uno del señor Fujitaka y el otro de Sakura y Touya; y una pequeña salita que era donde estaba la chimenea. Allí se quedaban para estar tranquilos o para leer o hablar de algo. Sakura y su padre se encontraban allí

-Padre-

-¿Si, hija?-

-Yo... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?... sobre mi madre y tu...-

-Claro, la que quieras... -

-Quería... saber... ¿cómo...cómo se enamoraron... ustedes dos...?- su padre no se sorprendió mucho, pero Sakura estaba apunto de disculparse...

-¡Ya llegué!-

-Touya...-

-Yukito venía hoy con el-

-Buenas Noches- dijo él, efectivamente acompañado por Yukito y... Syaoran -Buenas Noches- dijeron los dos... claro... de muy diferente forma... -Buenas Noches, que maravillosa visita, no sabia que vendrías Syaoran-

-¬¬- Touya puso cara de consternado -Yukito me obligó a traerlo-

-¡Touya!- miró al muchacho el hombre de ojos grisáceos -Discúlpalo, tiene problemas de personalidad- Touya se puso bravito por el comentario de Yukito a Syaoran, el último se rió un poco, burlonamente..

-¬¬.. ¿Que has dicho?..-

-Nada.. Touya.. vamos..-

-Acompáñennos-

-Je,je.. muchas gracias señor Kinomoto, pero Touya y yo vamos a su cuarto a hablar de unas cosas-

-¬¬... te hize una pregunta...- dice Touya, en su necedad.

-Vamos, vamos..- y casi a rastras se lo llevó de allí -Syaoran, tu quédate con nosotros. Eres bienvenido. Sakura me estaba haciendo una pregunta-

-O - o ¿eh? je,je,je-

-Estaba a punto de contar como fue que Nadeisco y yo nos conocimos-

-¿O -O?- Sakura le cayó como balde agua fría.

-La madre de Sakura- _"¿Su madre y él?"_ pensó -¿Quieres escucharla?-

-Eh… supongo..- dijo desinteresadamente, pero debido a la amabilidad de Fujitaka, no quiso ofenderlo -Sakura se sentó en el piso, y Syaoran, dudando, también.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Muchos años antes -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Un día yo pasaba por la tierras de unos hombres de dinero, con mis padres, para concluir unos negocios pendientes. En ese tiempo yo tenía 16 años. Le pedí al dueño si podía ir a ver el lugar, pues estaba muy aburrido allí. Y fui a recorrerlo, llegando a una fila de árboles verdes, hermosos. Al pasar por debajo de uno, de los muchos que allí se encontraban, una niña cayó ¡justo en mis brazos! -¿Están cayendo ángeles?- dije -¿Eh?... ¿por qué dice eso?...- me respondió con una voz angelical, ella solo tenía diez años los escuchantes se sorprendieron -Pregunto porque ha caído uno en mis brazos... - recuerdo se sonrojó y me pidió disculpas, la llevé a su casa, y cenamos todos esa noche. No la vi de nuevo. No hasta después de cinco años, cuando cumplió los quince, tenía yo unos veintidós. Antes de llegar a su casa mi padre me advirtió: -No vayas a acercarte a la joven que vive en ese lugar, hija del dueño de esas tierras.. esta maldita con tan solo tocarla, morirías- No me dejó hacer más preguntas¡todavía me consideraba como un niño grande! dijo riéndose

Después de llegar y ver la casa salimos por la puerta trasera, para ver las tierras y allí fue cuando la vi. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Llevaba un vestido amarillo sencillo, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura ondeándole al aire. _"Hermosa"_ pensé… acariciaba ella a unos cachorros -¡Nadeisco!- dijeron, llamándole -¿Si madre?- Miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos y se sorprendió cuando encontró mis ojos con los suyos (la verdad, no se porqué), entonces hizo que mi corazón saltara nervioso con esos hermosos ojos. El señor de la casa le presentó a mis padres, ella mostró sus modales, después, yo fui presentado -Por último, Fujitaka Kinomoto, único hijo de los señores- iba a tomar su mano para besarla, pero ella la apartó y me miró asustada, hizo una inclinación -Un placer, Señor Kinomoto- y se fue, tímida, mientras yo pensaba en aquella angelical voz. El señor le pidió mas tarde que me mostrara el lugar, al final, quedamos hablando por largas horas casi hasta que se hizo de noche y ¡eso que nuestra llegada fue temprana!

Nuestras visitas fueron más seguidas, y desde ese tiempo que compartí con ella, pues me quedé encantado con su forma de pensar, de ser, sin darme cuenta algo pasaba y después del tiempo, me di cuenta, que mis ojos no me engañaban, ella era digna enteramente del amor de cualquiera, su comportamiento de princesa, su risa de niña, su alegría de todos los días, (a pesar de todo) y muchas cosas que la hacían digna de felicidad. Entonces, me enamoré de Nadeisco.

Un día le pregunté cierta cosa que no recuerdo, y ella respondió: -Sinceramente, no creo jamás poder escaparme de esta horrible maldición, ya te dije que esto se podría romper en mí, pero llegaría cuando venga la próxima generación, por su puesto, si alguien se enamorara de mi... pero…- sonrió -un día moriré como mi tía- ese comentario me llegó al corazón -Pero... ¿y si alguien se enamorara de ti...- ella se sonrojó visiblemente -...que tendría que hacer?- no le era muy cómodo el tema ese, era realmente tímida en cosas así. Miró al suelo -Si esa cosa tan imposible sucediera... el solo tendría que.. que.. que... be...-sarme... - y cambió el tema rápidamente... ¡ni aun eso sacaría esas palabras de mi mente! Fujitaka río, melancólico Días después… después de pensarlo tanto, un atardecer la miré a los ojos y ella me miró -Es un hermoso atardecer- le dije -No tan hermoso... como tú- su mirada paró en la mía... me acerqué a ella… ella se acercó a mi... y... pues.. eso fue lo que pasó. Ella nunca lo hubiera hecho si en realidad pensara que me lastimaría… fue pura atracción magnética.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Presente -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-¿ O.O ?- _"Aja... pero se acercaron... y... y…?"_

Sakura, decepcionada por lo inclocuso de la historia, miró a su padre que mostraba una bella sonrisa.

-¿O.O?...- _"eh...creo que yo no debería estar aqui..."_ Syaoran logró sentirse un poco incómodo.

- Ahora iré a descansar... si quieren quédense más tiempo, mañana es domingo-

-Eh...eh..-dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados -Fue una hermosa historia papá..., gracias-Entonces se levantó Sakura y Syaoran también lo hizo viendo salir a Fuji, pero el se detuvo en el marco de la puerta -Syaoran...- dijo, sacándolo de la nube -¿te piensas casar algún día?..-

-¿EH?- Syaoran logró retomar su compostura después de unos segundos -pues... no lo sé... no creo que lo haga, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...-

-¡Como barrer!- dijo una voz que se escuchó medio lejos... -¡Touya¡Ven¡Deja a Litranquilo!-

-Ya voy... ya voy... -

-¬¬!..- Syaoranse limitó a expresar todo lo que pensaba en una mirada de furia.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Fujitaka se rió un poco -No sabes lo que dices. Cuando te enamores... sabrás de lo que te hablo...-  
_  
"Yo nunca haré tal cosa.."_

-Y Sakura...-

-¿Si?..-

-Tu también lo sentirás...-

-¿Ah?..- dijo ella, mientras lo rojo le subía a la coronilla...

-Bueno... eh...- se sentó penosamente en la silla _"tu también lo sentirás"_las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Syaoran también se sentó, él al frente de la chimenea, y Sakura en la silla que estaba en el lado izquierdo. Se quedaron mirando el fuego calientito que los abrigaba a los dos. Sakura quería empezar conversación, pero no sabía que decir -Eh... no me has dicho tu edad, Li -

-¿Que te importa? v v-

Sakura ante ese comentario era inevitable que se sintiera un poco mal, aparentemente, a él no le importó -Yo, yo solo quería saber... yo tengo doce... solo tenía curiosidad si eras mayor o menor que yo... lo-lo siento..-

-¬¬- _"No te hagas la inocente"_ Syaoran pensó que ella quería demostrarle que era mayor que él ¡y echárselo en cara! Ella pensaba que era un debilucho, solo por eso lo preguntaba. Claro, eso era solo lo que él estúpidamente pensaba _"¿Hasta en eso quieres competir?"_ -Voy a cumplir los doce en poco tiempo… pero ni te creas que eso te hace mas fuerte que yo...-

-¿En serio?.. ¿Cumplirás pronto?.. ¡Te podríamos celebrar!..- Entones mirándolo tiernamente (mientras el no la miraba..) -Ah... Pues, los hombres tienden a ser más fuertes físicamente que las mujeres, pero eso no significa que alguna no lo pueda vencer. Hay algunos hombres que pueden ser muy fuertes, pero con nuestra astucia los podríamosderrotar igual. No es necesaria la fuerza siempre, pero aunque te conozco de poco, se nota que eres un niño muy astuto e inteligente,serías un rival difícil.. -

_"¿Eh? Que locuras dice esta niña ¡que extraña!... ¡Lo dije una vez y lo digo de nuevo!"_ -Las niñas normales no pelean, ni podrían vencer a un niño-

-Yo no soy una niña normal, pronto te darás cuenta. Y no hablo de ese "problema" conmigo, por si las dudas-

-v.v...- miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos. Y de repente se escucharon unos pasos.

-¬¬- un enojado rostro los miró, no muy discretamente -¿Que rayos haces con mi hermana?-

-Ay hermano, lo común... haciendo planes para casarnos y esas cosas- Syaoran se paró rápidamente y gritó -¿ QUÉ !- junto con Touya. Sakura solo movió la mano, con los ojos cerrados y cabeza baja -Ay ya, es broma- Syaoran cayó enojado en la silla, siguiendo con su rutina de mirar a donde No esta Sakura, cruzado de brazos _"¿Como es que se atreve a decir esas cosas¡Que loca está!" _-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo her-ma-ni-ta?-

-Ya, ya, no lo tomes en serio ¬¬ tu me molestas todos los días y tengo que aguantarlo, tengo que desquitarme de alguna forma- miró a su hermanito -Estoy cansada, iré a dormir, buenas noches Li- dijo mirándolo -que descanses- _"Já.. ni piense que le voy a decir gracias a esa creida"_ Entonces Sakura miró a su hermano -Buenas Noches her-mano-

-Si, si... descansa... pequeño monstruo...-

-¡Ayyy!- se escuchó un fuerte ¡PLAT!

-¡Eres un monstruo y además torpe!-

-Di lo que quieras, yo no soy quien esta adolorida ahora... ¡te lo mereces!- dijo cruzando los brazos después de haberle dado un pisotón a su hermano. Y fue a dormir, dejando atrás las chispas transmitidas telepáticamente por una furia generadaspor dos auténticos rivales.

------- Mañana Siguiente ------

Era otra tarde de esas tardes, de esas que se veían tan inocentes y lindas ¡Sí!... otra de esas tardes.. ¬¬.. ¿porque no algo nuevo? La rutina normal, en una tarde normal _"No entiendo porque va a ese río todos los días" _sí, el segundo hombre en semi-desacuerdo con que Sakura fuera al río ese, después de hacer la deliciosa comida o aveces quemar la deliciosa comida, dependiendo del estado de su cerebro ese día o de si su padre la ayudaba a hacerla. Pero Syaoran no le iba a decir nada, después de todo no era su problema.

Fujitaka si era un gran cocinero, después de todo tuvo que aprender después de la muerte de Nadeisco y una mujer le enseñó¡pero era como si hubiera nacido para eso!

-¡Me voy!-

-¡Que te vaya bien hija!-

-¡Regresa temprano monstruo torpe!- una venita se le remarcaba a ella, pero decidió seguir su camino.

Si, el cambio era evidente, esa falta de contacto, y la ausencia de cariño que ahorafaltaba e iba a carecer, era su peor preocupación, pero sus pensamientos y creencias.. ciertas cosas... la obligaban a continuar. Y la mantenían firme, pero la firmeza no es una constante, y mucho menos en una situación como esa.

Ya iba por la mitad del camino, sus ojos reflejaban con brillantez el sol y el brillo resaltaba su piel clara, el viento acariciaba tiernamente su pelo, como un novio enamorado, era un paisaje completo, con la delicadeza en su medio: una hermosa flor rosa...

-SI VOLTEAS: TE CORTO LA CABEZA-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry por dejar este fic inconcluso, es q no se, me deje llevar por la ambición de mas reviews, y en realidad estan bellos los q me mandaron.

Una tremenda intriga.. ¿q rayos paso al final? Pues no daré ni una pista! pero no es una persona, si desean saberlo... ¡AH! y diganme q parejas les gustaría q ponga!

**AVANCES:** Una visita inesperada, o talvez dos... talvez accion en el sig capt, y un poco de Horror para Sakura.

CoN ToDo Mi CaRiÑo:

**HeLeN Sakura R.**

¡Besos!

_PARA MI QUERIDA ABUELITA:_ UNA LUCHADORA Y BELLA PERSONA


End file.
